fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy
Foxy= Foxy the Fox, also known as Foxy, also called the character in Pirate Cove, is a unique enemy in Five Nights at Freddy's. Behavior Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy is unique in the way that depending on how often the player checks him he will emerge from Pirate Cove faster or slower. If the player checks too often or too little he will emerge faster, until he has left the cove. He runs down the West Hall and to the Office. Once he reaches the door, he will knock loudly and reduce the power by 1%. The amount of power Foxy takes increases each attack by 5%; starting at 1% then 6%, 11%, 16% and so on, although he leaves immediately and resets to Pirate Cove. Appearance Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy the pirate is a maroonish color, and he wears an eyepatch on his face and a hook on his right arm. Foxy has a little bit of his feet and leg endoskeleton showing as well as his torso he also has pale short. Function Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy's function in the first game is to make you look at the camera so he does not get out of pirates cove run down the hall and jumpscare you. And since he makes you look at the camera this means Chica or Bonnie can jam the door, or Freddy can jumpscare you. Ultimate Custom Night He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while you shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if you don't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into your office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in your office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for you to pull up your monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring you. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's Teeth.jpg|Foxy showing his golden teeth. Foxy_eyepatch.jpg|Foxy with his eyepatch. Foxy_run_(2).gif Tumblr_nah2wetcnJ1rllf0lo1_500.gif|Foxy running down the hallway. Piratecovefoxy.jpg|Foxy in the Pirate Cove Foxypiratecoveleaving.jpg|Foxy Standing in Front of His Pirate Cove piratecove.jpg|Foxy Left the Pirate Cove Five Nights at Freddy's 2 fnaf2(1).jpg|A teaser image depicting Foxy with Mangle 214.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway 599.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway with Bonnie 600.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway with Mangle 208.png|Foxy in the Parts/Service room foxy jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare (click to show) 627.png|A rare image of Foxy that can appear when the player loads the game 341.png|Foxy's mugshot from the Custom Night Foxymangle.png Foxybonnie.png Foxyhall.png FoxyMinigame.gif|Foxy Sprite in the Minigames Trivia *Foxy's purpose in the game is to make sure the player frequently checks the video feed. This is meant to keep the player immersed in the horror of the game instead of exploiting the game's mechanic and simply camping out in the office, only closing the doors when they see an enemy approach. *He is the only animatronic to be seen running or walking. *Unlike Bonnie and Chica, Foxy doesn't stand at the door to wait for the player to close the door. *Like Bonnie, despite the name, Foxy is a male, according to the creator. |-| Withered Foxy= Withered Foxy (also fully known as Foxy the Pirate Fox) is an animatronic fox and an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior Foxy's behavior in the second game differs greatly from the first. He can be first seen in the Parts/Service room, before heading to the hallway outside the Office, and will attempt to attack the guard from and there on out. Foxy cannot be countered by the Freddy head, leaving the flashlight as the only source of refuge from Foxy's attack. To make him return to Parts/Service, you must flash the light at him a few times while he is outside The Office in the hallway. After this process, you must raise and lower the monitor and Foxy will no longer be in the hallway. You can get rid of him just by shining the light, but you'll use more time and power in the process. Phone Guy explains this as "stunning him" and he'll go back to the Parts/Service room to repeat the cycle. If Balloon Boy enters the office, you will not be able to use the flashlight to ward off Foxy, thus will be left vulnerable to Foxy's attacks. Appearance Foxy's costume has become even more tattered in this game, with the fabric of his left ear and left hand being torn off completely, revealing the metal endoskeleton parts underneath. The sides of his face and chin are now much more pointed. The fabric on his lower torso has been ripped to the point it looks like its almost completely missing. Like Withered Chica, Foxy now has three toes instead of two toes from the first game. Function Foxy's function in the second game is to make you shine the light on him or to pay attention to him. Trivia * Flashing Foxy 5+ times with the flashlight will usually drive him off. On later nights, such as night 5 or 6, flash him as many times as possible to be safe * Foxy can appear on custom nights even with his AI set to 0. This is because his AI is bugged. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 2 fnaf2(1).jpg|A teaser image depicting Foxy with Mangle 214.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway 599.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway with Bonnie 600.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway with Mangle 208.png|Foxy in the Parts/Service room foxy jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare (click to show) 627.png|A rare image of Foxy that can appear when the player loads the game 341.png|Foxy's mugshot from the Custom Night Foxymangle.png Foxybonnie.png Foxyhall.png |-| Phantom Foxy= Phantom Foxy is a phantom animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Before jumpscaring the player, he can be seen standing in front of the box in the office that contains all the animatronic parts. He then jumps at the player and screams, causing errors to the ventilation and other things such as audio or visual Appearance Phantom Foxy has burn marks all over his body possibly foreshadowing the burning of the attraction. His left arm has an animatronic hand with 3 visible fingers. However, part of his right arm is missing up to the elbow part. His eyepatch covers his right eye, but his left eye now has a white glowing ring surrounding his white pin pricked irises. His endoskeleton teeth and his suit teeth are both visible. On his left ear, damage is visible. A lot of endoskeleton is visible, such as on his feet and legs, and part of his right arm also on where his ribs and diaphragm should be is also now visible. Movement Pattern Phantom Foxy lacks a movement pattern but at random intervals appear in front of the box of parts in your office and jumpscare you disabiling one of your systems, Also as the week goes on he gets more aggressive and will appear more often. Jumpscare Phantom Foxy's jumpscare is very similar to his jumpscare from the second game where lunges at you arms extended. Also when foxy jumpscares you it is physically impossible by how tall Foxy is and how close he is to you for him to be able to get a face to face jump with you, and to continue this he also seems to tilt a little to the left when jumpscaring you this may be a animation error by Scott or just that he does not have to follow the laws of physics as he is not real Function Phantom Foxy's purpose is the same as almost every other Phantom Animatronic as he Jumpscares the player and than causes a ventillation error, that you will need to fix and this causes Springtrap to get a little closer as you have to deal with the problem Trivia * Phantom Foxy is the first Foxy to be missing a limb. * Phantom Foxy's jumpscare is almost exactly the same from the second game as it is in the third. * Phantom Foxy is the only animatronic in the game not to appear in any other place but his jumpscare place. * Phantom Foxy has lost one finger on his right hand. * Some Speculate that Foxy may be standing in front of the box of parts so he can get his left arm back with the hook as it is in the box. * Phantom Foxy, along with Phantom Freddy, is from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Unlike Phantom Chica, who her design is from Five Nights at Freddy's. |-| Nightmare Foxy= Nightmare Foxy is an animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the nightmarish version of Foxy. Nightmare Foxy starts out in the halls. If you look at the side Nightmare Foxy is on, he will be repelled. If you allow Nightmare Foxy to enter your room, he will enter the closet. Nightmare Foxy appears in the closet, sometimes he will scream while poking his head out. When that happens, quickly close the closet door and flash the light. Nightmare Foxy will sometimes appear in the closet and will also appear in the right hall. When flashing light at Nightmare Foxy and closing the closet door he will turn into a plushy of Foxy. Nightmare Foxy has very sharp teeth. When Nightmare Foxy is in the closet, shut the door for as long as it takes to make him a plushie. Gallery Nightmare Foxy.gif|Nightmare Foxy's Jumpscare. Nightmare Foxy (other).gif|Nightmare Foxy in the closet. 4foxy.jpg|A teaser including Nightmare Foxy. |-| Rockstar Foxy= Rockstar Foxy is a Rockstar Animatronic and the FNaF 6 version of Foxy, costing 2500 dollars in Smile and Servo's Inc. Ultimate Custom Night His parrot will occasionally fly through your office, and if you're able to click on it before it gets away then Rockstar Foxy will appear in your office. While the other Foxies are here only to torment you, Rockstar Foxy isn't quite as hostile. In fact, he will probably offer a few interesting boosts to help you get through the night, such as increasing your power meter, restoring the temperature to a cool 60 degrees, or soundproofing your office for five seconds. However, choosing to summon Rockstar Foxy isn't without risk. If you catch him in a bad mood, he may just greet you with a jumpscare and end your run. Gallery Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator C9273E2E-D564-4F72-896F-F26801257906.png|Rockstar Foxy, as well as Rockstar Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. RFStage.gif|Rockstar Foxy performing. Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Phantom Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Haunted Category:Antagonist Category:Variations of Foxy Category:FNaF World Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Entertainer